


Dear Jinyoung

by Chileangirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Markjin, Romance, highschoolAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chileangirl/pseuds/Chileangirl
Summary: Jinyoung and Jackson are friends, they met in highschool.Jinyoung met Mark and BOOM!!! it was love at first sight, so he confessed and TA-DA!! Markjin !!!!! Jinyoung dreams about going to Juilliard School. What happens when you pursue your dream???





	1. Jinson and Markjin

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly took inspiration in a song, again, I know most of my fanfics are based on songs ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> So, the credits go to Dido's song "Mary's in India"  
> I thought about one shot, but things got out of control so, well, I guess I have a series of small chapters.

Jinyoung was very talented young man. He could not only achieve perfect score in all his tests at school, he was also good at dancing and great at sing. But it was his ability at sports what made him met Jackson Wang, top student and star sport man. They were same age friends and their likes were similar, though their personalities were opposite: one was bright as the sun, the other was light and mysterious like the moon. While Jackson was incredible loud Jinyoung was quiet. However both complemented and supported each other. They clicked immediately: the day they met back then when they were in their freshman year at high school they said hello and after one hour they just knew they were going to get along. They were not just friends, they were brothers, and they were often called Twins for they always could be found together.

Years passed and that was when Jinyoung was hit, really hard by one transfer student. His name “Mark Tuan” perfect toothy smile, killer look and soft manly voice. His hair was red and his skin was like milk. His slim figure and sense of fashion made him awesome. He had a special aura around him with his skate under the arm, something about him that screamed “L.A. Boy”. It was natural for Jinyoung to have a massive crush on him. Unfortunately Jackson was in a Fencing Tournament outside Korea so he couldn’t meet the before mentioned boy personally, he only listened to Jinyoung drooling about Mark.

Jinyoung would spend hours daydreaming about Mark. As soon as Jackson was back Jinyoung told his friend everything about his crush, since Mark wasn’t in his class Jackson was updated with every single detail about L.A. Boy from the physical appearance to the tone of voice he had. Jackson as the good friend he was encouraged Jinyoung to confess and that was he did: Jinyoung and Mark started dating. They were sweethearts, going on dates and spending their time together. Jinyoung showed Mark how beautiful Seoul could be going to Namsan Tower, Sky Rose Garden, and their favorite activity was riding bicycles in Yeouido Park and having a picnic while looking the Han River.

Jackson was happy for his friend’s relationship and although he wanted to hang out with them he just couldn’t since another Fencing Tournament called for him, after that tournament he had to go to a Swimming Competition and when he finally went back to school it was time for vacations meaning that he had to return to Hong Kong to spend time with his family.

Once everybody came back it was their last semester and Jackson was sad he could not spend more time with his friends. He could barely see Jinyoung because more tournaments and international competitions were held and he had to represent his school, plus he was aiming to get a sport scholarship to study at the university. He didn’t want to be a burden for his parents and living abroad meant a lot of money for them, if Jackson could get that scholarship he could lift some weight form his parents’ shoulders.

On the other hand, Jinyoung had his own dreams: he wanted to become an actor and singer. He wanted to study abroad. The only problem, “Mark Tuan”, Jinyoung didn’t want to break up with him he loved him too much, but he had a dream, a big dream to achieve. It was difficult but Jinyoung auditioned for Juilliard School hoping to get a spot and study in the most prestigious acting school, **you can always dream, can’t I?** \- Jinyoung thought.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

**_I heard you made it!!! Man I’m so proud of you!!!You’re finally going to study at the place you have dreamed about!!! WOLO!! Juilliard School!!! HOW AMAZING!!!When are you planning on leaving?_** \- said Jackson.

**_Probably next week Jackson, I’m so happy!!!_** Said Jinyoung.

**_Man this is gonna be great!!! Super!!! I’m gonna throw a farewell part boy!!!_ **

**_No need Jackson, I’m just incredible happy-_ **

**_Wait a minute! What about your boyfriend, does he already know?_** \- asked Jackson.

**_Yes, I told him. He is happy for me but at the same time is difficult for both of us, we don’t know about our relationship we don’t want to break up, I really love him but I can’t let go of this opportunity-_** answered Jinyoung.

**_Hey!! Cheer up!! If you mean it, you can work your relationship out, I guess since both are in love, why not? -_** An optimist Jackson added.

**_Guess you’re right. I’ll give my best-_ **


	2. Juilliard vs Seoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung has to travel to NYC to start classes in Juilliard.   
> Jackson stays in Seoul and sends a message to Jinyoung

Dear Jinyoung,

What’s up man?? You left a week ago and I miss you like crazy. Hope you’re doing fine cause I know how hard is to live in a foreign country with a foreign language as well and no friends around, what are you going to do without me around? Who’s gonna mess up with you?? Who’s gonna eat your fries at lunch??

It takes time but I’m sure you’ll get use to the American Culture. Hwaiting!! This is your dream Jinyoung make your trip worthy (ツ)

Since I don’t have time to Skype or Facetime, FUCK TIME DIFFERENCES!!   ಥ_ಥ   I’ll be messaging you so whenever you have time you can just write me back and I’ll answer you asap.

I’m amazed at my new place. It’s great living outside my auntie’s home (not that I hate her though you know). I live at campus now I’m more independent and against your beliefs I know how to cook and I can have a decent house like dorm. I got 2 crazy maknaes with me now: his names are BamBam and Yugyeom they’re dope. I bet you could be friends with them in no time.

Tell me about you, I want to know all details.

Wild & Sexy Jackson （￣ε￣）   


	3. Missing you Jinyoung!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson keeps missing his friend. He gets 2 maknaes as dorm mates

Dear Jinyoung,

What’s up man?? You left a week ago and I miss you like crazy. Hope you’re doing fine cause I know how hard is to live in a foreign country with a foreign language as well and no friends around, what are you going to do without me around? Who’s gonna mess up with you?? Who’s gonna eat your fries at lunch??

It takes time but I’m sure you’ll get use to the American Culture. Hwaiting!! This is your dream Jinyoung make your trip worthy (ツ)

Since I don’t have time to Skype or Facetime, FUCK TIME DIFFERENCES!!   ಥ_ಥ   I’ll be messaging you so whenever you have time you can just write me back and I’ll answer you asap.

I’m amazed at my new place. It’s great living outside my auntie’s home (not that I hate her though you know). I live at campus now I’m more independent and against your beliefs I know how to cook and I can have a decent house like dorm. I got 2 crazy maknaes with me now: his names are BamBam and Yugyeom they’re dope. I bet you could be friends with them in no time.

Tell me about you, I want to know all details.

Wild & Sexy Jackson （￣ε￣）   


	4. Rising on you, setting on him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung has been too busy adpting to Juilliard so he hasn't contacted his friends or Mark

Dear Jinyoung,

I’m still worried about you; it has been months since we have a proper conversation. I have just received a couple of messages from you, is everything alright? I guess so, since you said you were doing fine in your last message. In addition, I saw more images of you online, I’m glad you got to shot a commercial. A birdie told me you were asked to lend your voice for an animated film; I told you were going to be great. See??I told you!!! ＼(^o^)／＼(^o^)／Now you’re even acting through your voice. You’re awesome!!

Still, there’s something I got to tell you. I met Mark again, he’s not eating well, he’s drinking more and I heard he’s sleeping in classes. I saw him last night at a party, he was just dancing and drinking, and I think he’s definitely thinner. He said he’s happy, he still looked pretty good but I think that as the sun rises on you it’s setting on him. Would you contact him?? ((+_+))

 

Whatever, hope you contact him or me.

I wish you the best.

Wild & Sexy Jackson  ƪ(♥ﻬ♥)ʃ   


	5. Don't worry Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson sends a last message to Jinyoung

Dear Jinyoung,

Still missing you… How have you been? There’re lots things going on: I got selected to defend the colors of my country. I’m so thrilled (ｏ＾∀＾) I also went to a Press Conference as a representative of the university; they said I got talent for Entertainment TV, can you believe it?? I got an offer to go again but this time they want me to go alone without the staff of my college to a TV Program!!! I might have a career change, who knows? Nothing is set in stone; I could have another way of living after I finish my degree, I know my body can’t take more pressure and I’d definitely grow old so I won’t have the same energy as I have now. Imagine me in TV, How cool is that!!! (*^0^*)

I also heard you got casted to act in a musical in Broadway, Man you’re incredibly talented!!! Congratulations!!! (^_^) *

Well, there’s something else I have to tell you. Mark came over last night and I cooked for him. We talked about you Jinyoung, and how much we loved you still. He told me he’s packed up all of your books, your letters and things. I could swear that as the sun sets on you, Jinyoung, it’s rising on him.

And we danced, and we drank, and I’ve seen and felt some things you got the chance to. I saw something that probably you won’t have the chance to see.

Take care,

Wild & Sexy Jackson (ツ)/¯

P.S.: Don’t worry Jinyoung cause I’m taking care of Mark, and he’s taking care of me.


End file.
